


【翔润】Game Rules 08（ABO）

by Zucca8023



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 10:16:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15386583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【翔润】Game Rules 08（ABO）

二宫和也要疯了。

自己同母异父的亲哥哥站在包间门口，居然问“谁是我弟弟”？！

睁大眼睛看清楚！我！你弟弟！从小一块长大一个浴缸里洗过澡一个被窝里睡过觉的亲弟弟！

虽然没有说出口，但愤怒的小眼神已经出卖了二宫和也全部的内心。

“你跑去加拿大研究鱼最后研究得脑子里都是海水了是不是？”二宫和也把相叶雅纪的包丢过去了。

“抱歉抱歉，小和，突然两个人叫我尼桑，有些糊涂了嘛。”大野智用跟语气完全相反的灵活接住了那个小腰包，软乎乎地笑着，声音更加黏糊了。

因为他知道，只要自己一露出这样的表情，二宫和也就会拿他没辙。

果然不出所料。

“行了行了烦死了，你赶紧进来吧。”二宫和也一脸嫌弃，“给你们介绍一下，这是我哥，跟我同母异父，比我大三岁，海洋学博士，刚从加拿大回来。你为啥叫他尼桑？”

突然炮口就转向了樱井翔，二宫和也语气十分不善。

“诶……大野桑是我大学里的前辈，我们的宿舍在同一层楼，整栋楼里就我们两个日本人，一来二去就熟了，所以就叫尼桑……了。”樱井翔越说声音越小，因为二宫和也的眼神，好像要吃了他。

为什么为什么你给我的感觉好像我刚才抢了你的弟弟现在又抢了你的哥哥？

我不是我没有啊！

真的！

樱井宝宝十分委屈。

“哇尼桑，初次见面！”相叶雅纪却兴奋了起来，总是听小和说他有一个哥哥，像个小老头，今天终于见到了。

不过，这人除了黑一点，怎么看都是个普通的三十代Alpha啊，哪里像小老头？

听着相叶雅纪十分自然地喊大野智尼桑，而二宫和也还一副孺子可教的样子，想到他们之间的关系，樱井翔更委屈了。

不开森，凭什么我不能叫尼桑！

这什么表情啊，小学生一样。全程围观的松本润一直憋着笑，翔君真是一点都没有变啊，委屈巴巴的样子都跟从前一样，那个时候，说到一直仰慕着自己的后辈转投到别的同学门下，翔君也是这个表情。

超可爱。

“Nino，我可以叫大野桑尼桑吗？”松本润开了口，将招呼大野智坐下的二宫和也的注意力拉了过来。

“当然可以，一点问题都没有！”二宫和也答应的爽快，连一秒钟都没犹豫。

“那可太好了！大野桑就是我们所有人的尼桑了！”

“嗯哼，是哦。”二宫和也从鼻子里哼出这句话，算是默许了樱井翔继续叫大野智“尼桑”。

尴尬被化解，樱井翔朝着替他解围的松本润投去感激的一撇，看见对方抿着嘴笑了，于是更加开心。

四个人的约会变成了五个人的饭局，气氛更加轻松热烈了。

 

烤肉是黑毛牛，清酒是大吟酿，五个人喝了三大瓶，每瓶足有三升。

饶是他们酒量都不差，也喝得有些飘了。

离开的时候都有些东倒西歪。

二宫和也整个人都成了粉色，大野智跟相叶雅纪勾肩搭背准备去喝第二摊，樱井翔拨乱了自己的发型，捋了个大背头，把好大个脑门都露了出来。

松本润算是里面最清醒的，只是解开了衬衫的第二颗纽扣，脸色比之前红润很多，从衬衫的缝隙里看过去，能看见一片白皙得过分的胸膛。

“咕咚。”樱井翔听见，自己吞了一口口水。

赶紧收回目光，不行不行，不能第一次约会就那么禽兽，把人骗上床，现在还太早了。

我还没表白呢，可不想把男友变成炮友。

樱井翔今天穿了一双鞋带有些复杂的鞋子，酒精燃烧了耐心和反应速度，系好了一只脚以后，另一只鞋的鞋带怎么都系不上了。

试了几次，他索性将鞋带都塞进了鞋帮里，打算就这么走得了。

一双指节纤长的手伸了过来，轻轻从鞋帮里掏出拧成一团的鞋带，一点点解开疙瘩，绕过小钩子一个一个绑好，最后打成了一个完美的蝴蝶结。

松本润做这件事的时候，很认真，很专注，樱井翔盯着他漆黑的发顶和浓密的长睫毛，闻着他身上散发出来的信息素味道，香甜的芒果和荔枝混合在清酒里，泡成了清冽的果子酒。

今天的酒，怎么后劲这样大？樱井翔晕乎乎地为自己找借口。

“可以了，樱井桑。”低低地声音传过来，松本润不敢抬头直视樱井翔的眼睛，垂着眼帘说完话就急匆匆想要离开。

“润桑，我可以这么叫你吗？”喝了酒之后，樱井翔的声音更加低沉，也更加撩人，这句话成功让松本润停住了脚步，话的内容也让他微微点头。“润桑，能请你扶我一下吗，腿有些麻了。”

不行了，忍不住不去看他。

松本润一个侧头，容颜就撞进了一双亮晶晶的眸子里。

樱井翔坐在地板上抬着头，上目线含着笑，定定地看着松本润，今天他穿了一身休闲装，T恤领口有些凌乱，精致的外套随意地穿在身上，是另一种有些颓废的帅气。

怔怔地看了半晌，松本润突然绽放出一个笑容，仿佛云雨初霁，冰消雪融，“我的荣幸，樱井桑。”

“叫我翔桑。”

“好的，翔桑。”

 

秋天的夜晚，连空气中都带着落叶的味道。

察觉到松本润扶着自己稍微有些吃力，樱井翔不动声色地将重量撤了一些，也隐隐有些担忧，这孩子的身体，比他想象中的还要弱一些啊。

“不行！都给我乖乖回家！相叶雅纪你都喝成什么样了！还第二摊！”风中传来二宫和也的怒吼，“尼桑你也是！时差还没倒过来吧！反正你也不急着走，休息好了什么时候不能聚！”

“小和~~~”拖长了调撒娇般地喊对方的名字，这是相叶雅纪。

“真的不行嘛——”好像口齿不清地在嘟囔，这是大野智。

“不行！”拒绝得斩钉截铁。

“小和你知不知道不能轻易说一个Alpha不行啊唔唔唔——”

“你给我闭嘴！”这他妈哪儿跟哪儿啊！“出租车！”

一辆车停在路边，二宫和也拖着相叶雅纪将人塞进了后座，“樱井桑润我们先走了改天再聚尼桑我明天给你打电话拜拜！”

黑色出租车绝尘而去。

吹了一会儿夜风，樱井翔装作腿已经不麻了，恋恋不舍地将胳膊从松本润的肩头放了下来。

两个人就在站得很近的情况下，看完了这一整场演戏一般的经过。

挥手告别，相视一笑。

“润桑。”

“嗯？”

“我——”

“大少爷，老爷刚刚打来电话，吩咐我说，太晚了，您该回家了。”一个牛犊子一样壮的高大Beta幽灵似的闪出来，“樱井桑，初次见面，我是松本大少爷的助理，我叫藤原。我家少爷，承蒙您关照了。”牛犊子藤原毕恭毕敬地鞠了个躬，但是樱井翔怎么看他怎么像黑社会里的打手。

“嗯，初次见面。”樱井翔打了个招呼，藤原没有给他说出“我对你有好感，我们能试着交往一下吗润桑”的机会，直接转向松本润，动作恪守规矩中带着压迫，语气里恭敬有余但强制性更足。

“大少爷，我们走吧。”

“等一下，翔桑还没跟我说完话。”松本润压根不甩他，淡淡拒绝掉藤原，把上位者的姿态展现得淋漓尽致，仿佛他是高高在上的王者，藤原只不过是匍匐在他脚下需要仰望他的贱民。

“我今天很高兴，晚餐很好吃，多谢你的盛情款待，下次聚会，我来做东吧。”笑容重新挂在樱井翔的脸上，他却没有把表白的话说出口。

最好的机会已经错过了，他并不想当着藤原的面跟松本润表白，把两个人之间的交往变成两个家族之间的交往，主动权要掌握在自己手里，这是樱井翔的底线。

说得极端一点，如果松本润不是松本家的养子而是流着松本家血脉的亲戚，樱井翔都不会选择他。

喜欢也不行。

从小在这样的环境长大，上流社会的常识已经刻进了骨子里，谈恋爱从来不是两个人的事情，这其中牵涉到家族，牵涉到利益，牵涉到许许多多台面底下的暗流与纠葛，从某种程度上讲，对于他们这种大家族的少爷小姐来说，基于自由恋爱的结婚生子，根本就是个笑话。

家族给了你锦衣玉食，你可以无限度地享用优渥而奢侈的生活带来的便利，那就要有所牺牲和放弃，只索取不付出，世界上哪有这么便宜的事情。

要不是知道了松本润只是松本家没有血缘关系的养子，要不是看见了松本胜雄对松本润的侵犯和伤害，要不是察觉出松本润想要逃离这个家族的愿望，樱井翔早就把他从自己的情感世界里删除了。

一见钟情又能怎样？这种冲动，来得快去得也快。

目送着松本润的车消失在夜幕中，樱井翔双眼清明，哪里还有刚才朦胧的醉意？

 

“打断别人说话，很有意思吗？”坐在后座上，松本润语调冷冷地问藤原。

“没什么意思，但可以达到目的。”藤原侧身回头，半边脸隐藏在阴影里，从后座的角度向前看过去，只能看见一只闪着光的眼珠子。

“哦？你达到什么目的了？”

“樱井桑不是要跟您说一般的话，他是想要跟您表白，表白被我打断，他会更渴望下一次的见面，好找个机会把话说出来。”

“你就不怕他生气了从此不跟我来往？”

“他不会的。”

“你怎么知道他不会？”

“因为像他这种Alpha大少爷，占有欲一般都很强，自己看上的猎物没有让他跑掉的道理。”

“哼，但愿如此。”

摩挲着口袋里“蜂蜜公爵”的打折卡，松本润忧心忡忡。

“四肢发达头脑简单”这个词一向跟藤原无关，事实上，他是松本三郎手下所有人中，最聪明的一个，当然，也是战斗力最强的一个。

松本润不知道樱井翔会不会像藤原所说的那样，他唯一担心的，就是藤原察觉出了樱井翔的心思，他会怎么跟松本三郎报告，这件事情会不会给樱井家造成影响，会不会给翔桑造成麻烦。

他还不知道，自己口袋里的这张打折卡，是“蜂蜜公爵”自开业以来，发放出的第一张VIP金卡。

 

饭店门口现在只剩下了大野智和樱井翔。

“咱们有五六年没见了吧？尼桑这些年过得好吗？”见大野智抽着烟，一副不急着离开的样子，樱井翔也掏出烟点了一根，两人靠着栏杆吞云吐雾。

“嘛，也就那样吧，一个人开着船在海上跑来跑去。”大野智笑了一下，却看不出开心的样子。

“没谈恋爱？”

“没。”

“怎么，不打算结婚了？”

“啊，不结了。”

“喂喂喂，我随便说的，你还当真了？”樱井翔有些被吓到了。

“我没开玩笑，真不结了，以后也不会结。”说这话的时候，大野智并没有看樱井翔，而是望着车来车往的街道，仿佛马路对面站着那个让他魂牵梦绕宁愿独身一辈子的人。

看着对方这样的神情，那句“为什么”，樱井翔也就没有问出口。

“时候不早啦，小翔你也回去吧，你家司机都要睡着了。”大野智按灭了烟头，示意樱井翔看一眼正在打哈欠的自家司机，转身离开，“我家就在附近，你留步吧，拜拜，我等着喝你跟松本桑的喜酒哟~”

抬起胳膊挥挥手，走在路上没回头，却有“fufufu——”的笑声传来，在路灯之下停留。

谢谢你啊小翔，没有把为什么问出口。

因为我没有办法回答你。

我爱上了不该爱的人，为世间所不容许，为伦理所不宽恕。

我只能放逐我的身体，封锁我的感情，冰冻我的内心。

就让我看着他家庭美满，虽然对我而言远远不够，但是也只能这样。

我不恋爱，因为我已经有了可以用一辈子去爱的他，我不结婚，因为我要用一生去赎这爱上他的罪。

加油啊，小翔，你不是我，松本桑也不是他。今天没有说出口的爱恋，以后还会有很多很多次机会表达。

一定要幸福哦！

 

——TBC


End file.
